Alergi!
by Byunba
Summary: Sehun terkena alergi! Jongin yang tak terima dengan perhatian berlebihan para hyung pada Sehun, dan gagalnya liburan Jongin bersama Taemin. Sehun-Kai brothership story.


**Alergi!**

Author : Byunba

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Others Cast : EXO members, Lee Taemin

Lenght : Oneshoot

**#**#**

Summary : _Alergi itu menyusahkan, tau!_

**#**#**

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita di Komik jepang 'Hai Miiko', saya lupa volume berapa tapi inti cerita ini seluruhnya hampir sama dengan cerita disana hanya saja peran Miiko dan Mamoru saya ganti dengan Sehun dan Jongin dan beberapa cerita yang saya tambahkan untuk menyesuaikan dengan member yang lainnya. Happy Reading!

Disini ceritanya lagi di masa WOLF era, dimana Sehun dan Jongin masih manja-manjanya sama member yang lain ^ ^

**#**#**

-Pagi di EXO Dorm-

Jongin berlarian kecil di ruang tengah sambil sesekali membuka tutup lemari yang ada disana. Jongin hendak mencari ponselnya yang berbunyi disana tapi ia tidak menemukan wujud dari ponsel itu.

"Haish, mana ponsel itu?!" Rutuknya kesal. Ia mendengar jelas suara ponsel itu tapi tak menemukan wujud dari ponselnya sendiri.

Suara ponsel itu semakin keras berdering dan Jongin masih belum menemukannya, bahkan ia sempat keluar balkon dan melihat ke bawah bangunan dormnya. Bodoh memang.

"Jongin.." Suara seseorang mengitrupsi kegiatan Jongin.

"Jangan ganggu aku dulu hyung, aku sedang mencari ponselku!" Jongin masih mencari-cari. "Aigoo! Dimana sih?!"

Namja itu Kyungsoo, yang hendak membuat sarapan pagi dan mendengar ribut-ribut tidak jelas dari ruang tengah. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang lalu kembali memanggil Jongin beberapa kali hingga membuat namja berkulit tan itu berbalik memandangnya.

"Kenapa sih hyuuung?" Jongin sedikit kesal.

Dengan wajah datarnya Kyungsoo berdecak. "Ponselmu ada disini, ppabo."

Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah benda kecil yang berkedap-kedip tepat disamping tivi. Dan sungguh Jongin berada disamping tivi itu.

Jongin membulatkan matanya lalu segera mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkatnya, Jongin sempat melempar senyum bodohnya pada Kyungsoo lalu dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa sih dia?" Tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Ikut merasa aneh dengan tingkah rusuh Jongin pagi ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, sambil berjalan kembali menyiapkan sarapan. "Nyawanya belum terkumpul semua hyung, jadi dia begitu."

Jongin memang baru saja bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. Begitupun Kyungsoo kembali memasak sarapan mereka.

"Eum Pagi, hyungdeul.."

Suara serak dan manja dari sang maknae terdengar tak jauh dari dapur.

"Sehun? Ini masih pagi tumben kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Suho lagi-lagi menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Sehun menguap cukup besar lalu berjalan mengambil segelas air putih di kulkas.

Ini memang masih pukul 6 pagi, dan memang biasanya hanya Kyungsoo dan Suho yang bangun paling awal. Walaupun memang mereka lelah tapi seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Suho dan Kyungsoo selalu bangun lebih pagi dari pada member lain nya.

Kyungsoo tentu saja bertugas memasak, karena kemampuan memasaknya lebih baik dari yang lainnya, sedangkan Suho selain seorang leader, ia juga biasanya bertugas membangunkan member lain.

"Jongin, mana hyung?" Tanya Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya.

**#**#**

"Yoboseyo!" Teriak Jongin saat akhirnya ia sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Aku tahu memang salah jika menelefonmu sepagi ini, Kai." Sahut suara diseberang.

"Ah mianhae, mianhae tadi ponselku sempat hilang." Jongin terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya.

Terdengar suara desahan nafas pasrah dari sana. "Baiklah Kai, kapan kita bisa pergi?"

Jongin memutar matanya seraya berpikir, sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Euung, aku..."

"Kai, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke Jepang untuk promosi albumku."

"Mwo? Ya! Taemin-ah kau tidak bisa membatalkan janji seperti itu!"

"Lalu kau mau kapan? Cepat putuskan!"

Jongin kembali diam, tidak dipungkiri jadwalnya pun sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan hari ini saja ia dan member lain mempunyai jadwal penuh.

"HA-TSYIII!"

Saat itu juga Jongin terlonjak kaget saat suara bersin yang ternyata dari Sehun mengagetkannya. Dengan segera ia menoleh galak pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil siap menonton tivi.

Sehun yang merasa Jongin memperhatikannya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Ppali!" Suara Taemin kembali terdengar berteriak dari balik telefon. Merasa diacuhkan oleh namja sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

Jongin menepuk keningnya, sebenarnya tadi ia sudah memikirkan cukup jauh kapan jadwal kosong yang akan datang, tapi Sehun membuyarkannya. Ia jadi lupa.

"Chamkaman..chamkaman." Ujarnya pelan sambil kembali berpikir.

"Kau lelet sekali, Kai." Protes Taemin lagi.

"Sst, diamlah aku tidak bisa berpikir!"

Taemin terkekeh kecil disana. Sedangkan Jongin kembali mengingat-ngingat.

Besok setahu Jongin, EXO akan perform di Seoul Music Award, siangnya Jongin harus menghadiri acara radio di MBC. Besoknya lagi Jongin dan member lain akan menghadiri fansign Nature Republic, lalu... ah ya sepertinya..

"HA-TSYIIIIII!"

Tadi..sampai mana?

...

Dan Jongin kembali lupa dengan semuanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehoon!"

Jongin mendelik kesal pada Sehun yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan ingatannya tentang jadwal kedepan.

"Kai, sepertinya aku sudah dipanggil manager. Nanti saja kutelefon lagi ne? Bye."

"Mwo? Ya Ya Yah! Lee Taemin! Aiiisshhh."

Jongin mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya saat mendengar Taemin sudah memutuskan panggilan telefon secara sepihak.

Padahal ini langka karena Taemin bisa menelefon nya. Kesibukan antara keduanya kali ini memang sangat mengganggu, kadang Jongin sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Jongin ingin sekali saja ia dan Taemin bertemu dan melepas rindu walau hanya sebentar. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka sangat sibuk. Bahkan walau mereka satu gedung pun sangat sulit jika keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

Lagipula, ia butuh liburan. Jadwal maraton ini membuatnya sedikit merasa jenuh. Jongin ingin liburan, tidak apa-apa hanya bermain playstation asal itu dengan sahabatnya. Taemin.

"Aaaaah padahal aku sudah sangat ingin bermain PS dengannya!" Jongin kembali mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Kemudian ia melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah, dan ponsel itu mendarat disofa tepat disamping Sehun duduk.

"Haish, jangan lempar-lempar begitu, Jongin!"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Luhan sudah ada disana memberikan handuk hangat untuk Sehun.

"Kapan kau bangun, hyung?" Tanya Jongin lalu duduk disamping Sehun. "Ya! Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan liburanku!" Lanjut Jongin menjitak pelan kepala Sehun.

"Jongin hajima!" Tahan Luhan lalu ikut menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku juga huh?!" Jongin mengusap-usap kepala nya.

"Sehun sedang flu, jangan membuatnya tambah pusing."

Jongin langsung melirik Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tajam sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dari hidung ke mulut dengan handuk yang Luhan berikan tadi.

"B..benarkah? Sehunie?" Tanya Jongin langsung.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. "NDE! Kim Jongin aku flu!"

Jongin langsung percaya saat Sehun berteriak padanya. Suaranya mindeng dan berdengung, selain itu hidung mancungnya juga memerah. Suaranya juga sedikit serak.

"Wah, kok bisa flu?'' Jongin menatap Sehun cemas.

"Kau mengajaknya bermain game semalaman kan Jongin?" Luhan menatap Jongin seakan-akan bersiap untuk memakannya.

"A..aniyo kita cuman bermain sampai.." Jongin mengingat-ngingat lagi, telunjuk tangannya ia ketuk-ketuk di dagunya.

"Sampai?"

Jongin terkekeh dengan senyuman bodohnya. "Jam dua pagi hyung."

TUK

Luhan kembali menjitak Jongin.

"Yah! Hyung!"

"Jika begitu bukan Sehun saja yang akan sakit, tapi kau juga Jongin! Jangan bermain selarut itu lagi, kita itu mempunyai jadwal maraton dan kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatan, arrachi?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang menatap galak pada Jongin, ia sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena tak mengerjakan pr. Pikir Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk malas. "Neeee."

**#**#**

Chanyeol memakaikan jaket cukup tebal untuk Sehun, sebenarnya itu jaket miliknya tapi Sehun memang kehabisan jaket, seluruh jaketnya sudah ia pakai saat mereka pergi ke Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan karena Sehun bosan memakai semua jaketnya. Maknae ini memang manja..

Maknae yang satu ini ternyata menderita flu yang cukup parah, terbukti dari bersin yang tidak berhenti sedari tadi, dan itu membuat sang happy virus itu khawatir.

Sikap Chanyeol yang memang sangat care pada para maknae ini, membuatnya memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang sakit ini.

"Kau yakin akan ikut perform, Sehunie?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memakaikan kupluk di kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya "Tentu saja, hyung." Jawabnya masih dengan suara mindeng dan mendengung.

"Kau kan sedang flu."

Sehun menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, nanti juga hilang."

Chanyeol mau tak mau hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lain kali jaga pola tidurmu, dan jangan bergadang lagi dengan Jongin. Angin malam itu tidak baik, arraseo?!"

Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang tidak biasanya ia katakan. Seorang Park Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Oh oke ini langka sekali.

"Sehun! Kau medengarkanku?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "N-ne." Jawabnya. "Tapi kau dan Baekhyun hyung juga selalu bergadang sampai dini hari."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mengancingkan jaketnya pada Sehun. Ia tatap mata kecil Sehun dan wajah datar Sehun yang sekarang memerah. Kini ia tengah disindir oleh maknae exo ini.

"Jangan diikuti, kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol berdehem. Ia yang memang mengakui bahwa ia dan Baekyun sering sekali bergadang bermain game akhirnya hanya menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak mengikuti kebiasaan buruk mereka.

"Tapi aku kan hanya ingin mencoba, hyung." Ujar Sehun masih membela diri. "Lagipula aku dan Jongin kan sudah terbiasa bergadang."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sejak kapan maknae nya ini bisa melawan nasehatnya? Kemudian Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Sehun yang sekarang sudah ditutupi kupluk hangat.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kemarin Baekhyun juga sakit karena angin malam. Cuaca di Korea sekarang sedang buruk, jadi hindari hal yg membahayakan dirimu Sehunie."

Yahaa! Chanyeol hyung berkata hal yang tidak sesuai dengannya lagi. Batin Sehun hampir menahan tawanya.

"Chanyeol! Sehunie! Kajja kita sarapan!" Panggil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan lalu mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama.

Sehun duduk diantara Luhan dan Kris, maknae ini memasang wajah risih saat Luhan dengan terang-terangan terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Luhan hyung, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Pekik Sehun.

Luhan menjauhkan kuping nya dari Sehun. "Jangan berteriak, Sehun.." Lalu mengusap-usap telinganya.

Sehun memutar matanya malas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas sarapannya, namun kemudian hidungnya kembali terasa gatal, dengan sigap ia tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bersin berkali-kali ditempat.

Dan para hyungdeul Sehun itu tidak ada satupun yang tidak memperhatikan Sehun, bahkan Baekhyun sekarang sudah tidak ditempatnya karena mengambil handuk hangat untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang lagi-lagi memerah karena gatal.

"Nah ayo, pakai ini." Baekhyun memberikan handuk hangat lalu diterima oleh Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar flu, Sehun?" Tanya Lay yang menatap Sehun khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja,hyung." Suaranya teredam karena handuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sehun." Kali ini suara Suho yang terdengar cemas.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya mengusap-usap punggung lebar Sehun, seperti biasa namja dingin ini tidak akan banyak bicara dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya, walau yang lain tau Kris sedang mengkhawatirkan maknae exo itu.

"Makan pelan-pelan, nanti aku akan minta obat pada manager." Jongdae juga ikut berbicara.

Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu memberikan jempol pada Jongdae, dan secara tidak langsung kepada seluruh hyung nya yang sedang menatapnya cemas.

"Itu hanya flu, kalian jangan cemas."

Tadinya Sehun yang akan mengatakan itu, namun sepertinya Jongin lebih mengerti perasaannya. Jongin yang berbicara begitu untuk meyakinkan para hyung nya.

Oh sahabat yang pengertian.

"Benar kan, Oh Sehun?" Sekarang Jongin menatap intens Sehun yang kebetulan duduk dihadapannya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap lalu membalas tatapan hyung nya satu-satu.

"Aku akan ikut perform hari ini, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun mantap walau dengan suara mindeng nya. "Bukankah ini sudah biasa? Kita harus tetap profesional hyung.."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya saat ia selesai berbicara membuat semuanya tertawa lalu Luhan yang mengusap-usap kepala Sehun.

"Baiklah, selesaikan makan kalian, kita dijemput 30 menit lagi."

**#**#**

Salah.

Ternyata dugaannya salah, saat mereka selesai perform kondisi Sehun malah semakin parah, bersin nya tidak mau hilang dan wajahnya memerah. Dia demam.

"Kubilang apa kan? Jangan ikut perform!" Luhan tidak henti-hentinya memarahi Sehun sambil sesekali menyeka keringat dingin Sehun dengan handuk hangat yang diberikan manager.

Sehun hanya bergumam pelan dibalik masker yg menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia tengah bersender di sofa yang ada diruang tunggu disana.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di backstage bersama Luhan. Member lain sedang menyapa fans yang sengaja datang untuk menonton mereka.

Acara sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu, melihat Sehun yang mulai tidak bertenaga dan oleng, Kris memanggil Luhan untuk mengantarnya kebelakang sedangkan yang lain masih menyapa fans sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih karena masih rela menunggu para member walau dalam cuaca dingin.

"Sudah kau makan obatnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hn, sudah."

"Dimana tas mu? Aku akan membawanya."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Luhan balas menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak menurut padaku? Oh..kau mau aku melarangmu bermain game lagi, eoh?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, selain karena kondisinya yang tidak mendukung untuk betdebat dengan Luhan, ia juga merasa sangat pusing sekarang.

"Terserah saja." Ujar Sehun lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Kajja, kita ke mobil duluan." Luhan memakai tas Sehun dan menjinjing tas nya sendiri.

**#**#**

Jongin memainkan tab nya di meja makan sambil terkadang berteriak kesal karena game yang dimainkannya tidak membuatnya senang. Tak jauh darinya Kyungsoo berada di dapur sedang membuat 3 gelas coklat panas yang memang sering ia buat untuk ketiga maknae mereka.

"Jongin, panggilkan Sehun dan Tao." Titah Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk ketiga gelas coklat panas.

Seperti biasa Jongin akan langsung menurut pada Kyungsoo. Ia dengan sigap menyimpan tab nya lalu beranjak berdiri untuk memanggil Tao dan Sehun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena keduanya sedang menonton tivi bersama Luhan dan Xiumin di ruang tengah. Setelah itu mereka bertiga menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Nah, cepat minum coklat kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyimpan coklat panas didepan ketiga maknae nya. "Lumayan untuk tenggorokan di cuaca seperti ini."

"Waah, sepertinya ini enak!" Teriak Tao lalu membawa gelas itu ke ruang tengah.

"Ya! Tao-yah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau menonton drama Siwon hyung!" Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi dapur. Tao memang tidak pernah ketinggalan menonton drama itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, lalu ia duduk dihadapan Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan. Mata bulatnya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Sehun yang masih meniup-niup coklatnya, lalu bergantian pada Jongin yang juga sedang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang cukup... aneh.

"Jongin, mengapa kau melihat Sehun seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Sehun yang menyadari pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun ikut melirik Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

Jongin memajukan bibirnya. "Hyung, kenapa punyaku lebih sedikit dari Sehun?" Tanya Jongin menunjuk coklat Sehun dan coklat miliknya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya saat melihat memang coklat digelas Sehun lebih penuh dari yang ia buatkan untuk Jongin. Ia sengaja melakukannya, bukan apa-apa Sehun memang membutuhkan banyak minuman hangat untuk hidungnya yang mampet dan yang juga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Waeyo? Sehun kan sedang sakit, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu menyentil poni Jongin.

Jongin mencoba mengerti, benar juga Sehun sedang sakit. Dan hyungdeul nya harus merawatnya dengan baik. Baiklah baiklah...

"Aku pulaaang!"

Suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar dari arah depan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae memang pergi ke luar untuk membeli beberapa makan malam mereka. Karena baik Kyungsoo maupun Lay sedang cukup lelah untuk memasak.

Semua member yang berada di kamar ataupun yang berada di ruang tengah segera berhambur menghampiri dua vokalis EXO itu.

"Karena ini sudah larut, jadi aku hanya menemukan Ddokbukkie dan Bulgogi." Ucap Jongdae menggoyang-goyangkan keresek makanan yang ia bawa. "Itupun karena ahjumma yang menjualnya dengan berbaik hati mau membuatkannya special untuk kami, padahal kedainya sudah tutup."

Kyungsoo tetap ditempat, bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka juga sebenarnya lapar tapi mereka lebih memilih menunggu sisa untuk mereka. Bukankah Baekhyun pasti membelikan untuk mereka juga kan?

Benar saja, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa satu kantung keresek yang cukup berat.

"Aku membeli Ddokbukkie dan Bulgogi." Ujarnya lalu membagi makanan itu pada Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ah, sekarang waktunya meminum coklat panas ya? Gwaencahana, gwaenchana, sesudah itu makan yang banyak!" Baekhyun berceloteh sambil memberi makanan pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Lalu saat bagian Sehun mendapatkan jatah makanannya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu bungkus makanan yang berbeda dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Eung, apa ini hyung?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Ini katsu."

Dan itu sukses membuat Jongin dan Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun bersamaan.

"K-kenapa Katsu?" Ujar Sehun semakin bingung.

"Kenapa hanya Sehun yang dibelikan Katsu?" Jongin melirik Baekhyun kesal. Sepertinya Jongin juga ingin Katsu.

"Ddokbokkie itu pedas Jongin, jadi aku membelikan Katsu untuk Sehun, selain ada sayurannya Katsu juga sangat bergizi. Kau masih sakit kan?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, karena memang dia masih demam dan hidungnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Beruntunglah, tadi aku bertemu Donghae hyung dan dia memberikanku alamat restoran Jepang yang buka 24jam didekat sini, dan aku membelikanmu ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil menyiapkan katsu untuk Sehun.

"T..terimakasih hyung." Jawab Sehun merasa terharu.

Mereka tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari perubahan sikap Jongin.

**#**#**

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari, dorm exo terlihat sangat sepi, tentu saja mereka sebagian besar sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang bernama Jongin.

Ia masih asyik bermain playstation diruang tengah. Bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadinya, tapi kedua namja itu sudah tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Tapi Jongin masih bertahan bermain hanya sekedar untuk melepas penatnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan waktu dan angin malam yang berhembus masuk melewati celah lubang-lubang kecil jendela dorm nya.

Suara salah satu pintu kamar terdengar terbuka, dan Jongin yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main.

Pasti Suho hyung..

Gawat! Aku harus segera mematikannya!

Jongin panik sendiri sambil membereskan peralatan game nya dengan cepat dan cukup pelan takut seseorang mendengar pergerakannya.

Tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat ia menyadari ternyata itu bukan Suho hyung, tapi Sehun yang sekarang duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tertidur tak jauh dari Jongin berada.

"Aish, ternyata kau!" Rutuk Jongin yang menyesali kepanikan nya tadi.

Sehun memang terbangun karena ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena hidungnya masih juga terasa sesak. Ia berniat mengambil handuk hangat di dapur tapi saat melihat Jongin masih terjaga ia menghampirinya dulu.

"Jongin, ini sudah malam." Ucap suara serak Sehun memperingatkan.

Jongin masih melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat ia matikan tadi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti kau bisa sakit, bodoh."

Jongin mendengus sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang, aku bukan pria manja sepertimu." Ujarnya sedikit mengejek.

"Mwo?"

Mendengar reaksi Sehun yang seakan tidak terima, Jongin menghentikan sejenak permainannya lalu duduk menghadap Sehun.

Sebenarnya Jongin merasa khawatir saat ia melihat wajah Sehun yang memucat, kulit putihnya sekarang memerah dan matanya yang kecil terlihat sayu. Sehun benar-benar seperti orang sakit.

Ia memang sakit, bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin?

Jongin merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Sehun sangat manja!

"Berhentilah bersikap manja, dan lakukan semuanya sendiri." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Sejak kau sakit, kau selalu merepotkan hyungdeul, aku rasa kau sudah besar, jadi lakukanlah sendiri selagi kau bisa melakukannya."

Sehun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Tapi saat tiba-tiba kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan tubuhnya mulai terasa panas ia lebih memilih beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun pada Jongin.

"Ya! Sehunie!" Panggil Jongin saat melihat Sehun malah beranjak meninggalkannya dengan jalan sempoyongan.

Jongin berdecak kesal lalu lebih memilih kembali meneruskan game nya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menghiraukan jam dan angin malam itu.

**#**#**

"KIM JONGIN! IREONA!"

Jongin merasa seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa tidur disini huh?!"

Jongin merasa seseorang memukul-mukul pantatnya.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Bangun! Kalian bermain game sampe larut lagi, eoh?"

Jongin merasa seseorang bergerak disampingnya.

"YAAAAH! KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin merasa—

DUGG

"A...aw!"

—merasa ia jatuh kelantai. Oh tidak, Jongin memang jatuh terduduk dilantai. Penyebabnya adalah satu, Suho menendangnya.

"Awww pantatku." Ringis Jongin saat ia benar-benar sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Suho sudah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Memandang galak pada Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ada didepannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baru saja sembuh kemarin jangan bergadang lagi!"

"Chanyeol, kau mau aku memberitahu ibumu, eoh?"

"Jongin! Kau bermain game lagi?!"

Ketiganya hanya menundukan kepala saat Suho sudah mulai marah-marah seperti itu, bukannya takut hanya saja mereka memang merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah hyung, cepat kau mandi saja." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap punggung Suho sambil menyuruhnya mandi. Dan tentu saja menghindari keributan yang akan mengganggu member lain yang masih tertidur.

"Jangan tidur disini, pindahlah ke kamar. Baek hyung, hidungmu memerah jangan sampai kau flu lagi." Tambah Kyungsoo lalu membantu mereka untuk berdiri dari posisi tidak elit mereka.

Suho hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan ketiga namja yang malang itu memilih untuk pindah ke kamar mereka untuk meneruskan tidur mereka sejenak sambil menunggu sarapan.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan Luhan yang memanggil nama Suho dari depan kamarnya.

"Suho-yah!"

Suho yang bingung langsung menghampiri Luhan yang berwajah panik.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk kamarnya dan Sehun. "S..Sehun..tubuhnya demam tinggi! Cepat panggil dokter!"

Bukan hanya Suho tapi semuanya..

"MWO?!"

**#**#**

"A..alergi?"

"Benar, Sehun-ssi menderita alergi pada cuaca ekstrem, apa kalian sempat pergi ke Jepang akhir-akhir ini?"

"Iya dok, kami memang pergi ke Jepang seminggu yang lalu."

"Pantas saja. Di Jepang sedang terjadi cuaca dingin yang cukup ekstrem, dan siapapun yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit akan dengan mudah terkena alergi semacam ini. Penyakit ini memang menjadi penyakit tahunan yang terjadi di Jepang, hanya terjadi saat musim dingin saja. Pasienku yang juga menderita ini sebagian besar karena mereka baru pulang dari Jepang."

"Begitu.. apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan bintik merah itu?"

"Itu hanya efek dari panas tubuhnya dan karena ciri alergi ini memang menyebabkan bintik merah disekujur tubuh, bintik itu akan hilang sendirinya saat kondisi Sehun-ssi sudah stabil dan membaik."

"Benarkah tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, flu dan demam memang gejala alergi ini, tapi ini tidak akan lama asal Sehun-ssi istirahat cukup dan dalam beberapa hari lagi ia pasti sembuh, aku sudah menyimpan resep dan obat yang harus kalian tebus."

"Baiklah, terimakasih dok."

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, alergi ini menular dan kudengar cuaca di Korea sedang tidak baik saat ini, jadi kalian harus hati-hati ya?"

"Kami mengerti, dok."

**#**#**

Suho dan Kris kembali ke kamar dimana Sehun sedang tertidur sekarang, disana semua member berada. Mereka sangat mencemaskan Sehun.

Melihat kedua leader nya sudah kembali, Xiumin dan Lay segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Sehun sakit apa?"

Kris lebih memilih duduk di sisi ranjang Sehun, dan membiarkan Suho yang menjawab. Dan Suho menjelaskan semua yang dijelaskan Dokter tadi pada semuanya.

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sehun yang sekarang tertidur didepannya. Sedari tadi Luhan memang mengompres Sehun, bohong jika ia tidak khawatir pada maknae ini.

Yang lainnya juga hanya terdiam sambil melihat sedih Sehun yang terlelap tidur, walau kadang ia mengeluh pelan karena hidungnya yang sulit bernafas.

Karena hal ini seluruh jadwal mereka beberapa hari dibatalkan secara terpaksa, jadwal mereka yang memang harus dihadiri oleh mereka berdua belas sudah dibatalkan. Kecuali jadwal individual mereka.

Dan mereka tidak ada yang berniat keluar dari dorm hari itu. Mereka hanya ingin menjaga Sehun.

**#**#**

Satu hari berlalu dan kondisi Sehun sudah mulai membaik, walau bintik merah itu masih terlihat jelas di kulit putih pucatnya, tapi Sehun sudah terlihat lebih baik karena tubuhnya sudah bersuhu normal kembali.

Hari itu seluruh member mempunyai jadwal masing-masing, kecuali Sehun dan Jongin.

Sebagian ada yang menghadiri radio, sebagian lagi menghadiri acara tivi sebagai bintang tamu. Untungnya Sehun tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun hari itu dan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Bersama Jongin..

Yang juga sedang free schedule.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah sangat menanti hari libur seperti ini, tentu saja siapa lagi yang akan dia ajak bermain selain Taemin.

Dan saat memilih untuk kembali membujuk Taemin untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya, yang ia dengar hanya sebuah kabar tidak asyik.

"Ah, Kai.. aku ada acara dengan Minho hyung. Kita diundang pada acara radio talk.."

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Aish! Kau sibuk terus!"

"Kau juga, eoh?!"

"Tidak, buktinya aku libur hari ini."

Taemin berdecak kecil. "Aku tidak bisa, bodoh, sabarlah sedikit. Lagipula bukankah kau harus menjaga Sehun, huh?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah, ia kembali berpikir. Benar juga ia harus menjaga Sehun. Lagi-lagi Sehun.

"Kai?"

"Ne.."

"Jangan marah seperti itu.."

Jongin terbatuk sesaat. "Aniyo."

"Kai, aku kan sudah janji, jadi kau harus bersabar, arra? Aku pasti menepati janjiku kok."

Jongin kembali mengusap hidungnya yang gatal. "Ne, arraseo."

Jongin menutup panggilannya tanpa menunggu Taemin membalas ucapannya. Ia sudah kelewat kesal, bohong jika ia tidak kesal pada Taemin yang seakan tidak bisa meluangkan satu detik pun waktu untuknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Taemin nanti, Jongin benar-benar tidak mood sekarang.

Merasa kedinginan, Jongin meringkuk di sofa kamar Sehun mencoba mencari kehangatan disana.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau hari ini memang sangat dingin?" Ujarnya sambil memeluk bantal mungil yang ada di sofa.

"J-Jongin.."

Jongin kembali bangkit dan menoleh saat mendengar suara kecil Sehun yang memanggilnya. Sehun terlihat baru bangun didepannya.

Oh, ya benar juga. Jongin kan sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sehun. Untuk apa lagi selain menjaga maknae yang satu ini. Suho dan Luhan sudah memperingatkannya untuk menjaga Sehun dengan baik selama mereka pergi.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun masih berusaha membiaskan cahaya matahari dengan retina matanya yang masih terlihat sayu.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin masih duduk santai di sofa kamar Sehun.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menggeleng pelan "Aku haus."

Jongin mengernyit sesaat. Oh Sehoon, kau lagi-lagi adalah penyebab gagalnya liburan Jongin.

Masih menatapnya sedikit kesal, Jongin menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Sehun lalu mengangguk dan mencoba bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Ucap Sehun lalu perlahan bangun.

Tetot—Salah jika Sehun merasa ia masih kuat untuk berjalan. Karena tubuhnya kembali oleng dan terjatuh dikasurnya saat ia mulai mencoba berdiri.

Jongin yang melihat itu dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun. Lihat? Bodoh kan Oh Sehun itu, selalu sok kuat.

"Ya! perhatikan jalanmu, ppabo." Umpat Jongin lalu membantu Sehun duduk lagi.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil air putih." Ujarnya memperingatkan Sehun, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Sambil mengambil air putih di dapur, Jongin menggerutu dalam hati. Bukan karena Sehun, tapi karena udara dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulit tan nya. Bahkan Jongin sempat bersin berkali-kali disana.

"Aish dingin sekali! " Umpatnya sambil sesekali menggigil dan mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Sekembalinya ke kamar Sehun, Jongin memberikan air pada Sehun. Namja itu memang sangat haus ternyata. Ia menghabiskan air putih dalam satu teguk saja.

"Haus rupanya?" Tanya Jongin yang memperhatikan Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku haus?" Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Terimakasih." Tambahnya.

Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, sesekali terbatuk kecil sambil mengusap-usap hidung merahnya.

Cih, Sehun.. Kau manja sekali.

Lagi-lagi Jongin berpikiran seperti itu. Entahlah rasanya Jongin tidak terlalu suka saat Sehun sakit dan semuanya mengkhawatirkan maknae itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin sedang menatapnya tidak berkedip.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Alergi. Hanya alergi tapi kau berlebihan seperti ini."

"Mwo?"

"Alergi kan hanya hal yang kecil, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan." Jongin bangkit dari kasur Sehun lalu kembali ke sofa.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?" Sehun mulai mendudukan lagi tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan merasakan alergi itu, jadi sakitnya makin terasa."

"Mwo? Aku tidak—"

Drrt...Drrt..Drrt..

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada ponsel Sehun yang bergetar di nakas. Sehun yang menyadari itu segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Ne..Kris hyung?"

Sehun menangkap tatapan tajam Jongin dari pandangannya, terlihat sekilas Jongin yang sedang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja...Ne...Dia ada disini kok...Ne...Arraseo, sampai nanti malam—"

"Tuhkan! Kau sampai membuat Kris hyung menelefonmu, padahal aku tau Kris hyung sedang sibuk!"

Sambil kembali menyimpan ponsel nya. Sehun mengernyit ke arah Jongin. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berpikir kekanak-kanakan seperti ini?

"Memangnya ada yang salah jika Kris hyung menghubungiku?"

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Pikir saja sendiri!"

Demi Tuhan. Jongin kau ini lebih tua dari Sehun. Mengapa justru Jongin yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tentu saja Sehun tidak langsung percaya akan hal itu. Ia masih menatap Jongin dengan beribu macam pikiran di otaknya.

"Sehun terlalu manja sih! Jadi kau alergi!"

Hm..Oke..kata-kata itu lagi. Sehun mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin. Hmm...jadi begitu...

"Kau pikir aku mau menderita seperti ini? Alergi itu menyusahkan, tau!" Kali ini Sehun mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang mulai meninggi, Jongin berusaha mencegahnya. Ia harus ingat jika Sehun memang masih sakit. Jongin bisa dibunuh Suho dan Luhan jika maknae tercinta mereka makin parah gara-gara Jongin.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil bubur yang sudah disiapkan Lay dan Kyungsoo untuk Sehun.

Lalu mengambil obat yang ditebus Chanyeol kemarin di atas meja makan.

Kembali ke kamar Sehun, meletakan semuanya di atas nakas disamping Sehun.

"Makanlah, buburnya baru kupanaskan. Sesudah itu makan obat ini, hanya satu tablet saja jangan semuanya!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat Jongin memperlakukannya seperti bocah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sehun masih belum mengerti sikap Jongin yang berubah-ubah.

Jongin menggeleng, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pening, lalu dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya di sofa dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sesudah menghabiskan semuanya, kau harus tidur. Supaya tatto merah mu itu menghilang. Kepalaku sakit, aku mau tidur!" Sahut Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sambil mulai memakan buburnya, Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia hanya iri, ya.. hanya iri karena seluruh perhatian hyungdeul hanya padaku..Aigoo Jongin.."

**#**#**

Luhan pulang ke dorm bersamaan dengan yang lain. Kebetulan memang tadi manager meminta mereka berkumpul untuk memberi jadwal baru yang harus mereka hadiri setelah kesembuhan Sehun nanti. Jadi setelah itu mereka memutuskan pulang bersama.

Pikirannya tidak fokus sedari tadi, masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun yang masih belum terlalu baik.

Namun Luhan dapat bernafas lega, saat melihat Sehun sudah tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Dan melihat mangkuk kosong dan obat juga air putih dinakas, Luhan semakin lega.

"Hhhh... anak itu menjagamu dengan baik ya, Sehunie?" Ujarnya lalu menarik selimut menutupi dada Sehun.

Luhan kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Sehun pelan. Ia kembali bernafas lega saat melihat bintik merah itu mulai memudar dan menghilang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo ikut menghampiri Luhan disusul Suho dibelakangnya.

"Kemajuan pesat, bintik nya mulai menghilang, dan panasnya sudah turun." Sahut Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Syukurlaah, aku sempat khawatir tadi. Tapi untung Kris hyung sudah menghubungi Sehun tadi siang dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.."

Ketiganya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Sehun dengan perasaan lega.

"Jongin menjaganya dengan baik.. anak itu ternyata bisa diandalkan juga." Ujar Luhan kemudian.

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, bahkan ia tadi memanaskan bubur Sehun." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Suho tersenyum simpul. Bersyukur jika Jongin masih mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab kepada Sehun.

"Oh, ya mana anak itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya. Baru menyadari tidak adanya Jongin dari tadi.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jongin.

Dan..benar saja anak itu ada disana..

Bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Yah mungkin Jongin lelah menjaga Sehun seharian ini, jadi Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin tidur dan tidak mencoba membangunkannya.

"Istirahatlah...Jongin."

**#**#**

Malam datang. Dan para member sedang asyik mengobrol sesudah makan malam mereka. Sehun ada disana, sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin obatnya berjalan dengan baik dan cepat.

Bahkan suara Sehun sudah terdengar berat seperti biasanya, tidak lagi mindeng dan serak. Ia bahkan tertawa keras saat Baekhyun mengerjai Jongdae didepannya.

Tapi kemudian ia menatap sekeliling saat ia tidak menemukan sosok Jongin diantara mereka. Kemana dia?

"Hyung.." Panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Mana Jongin?"

Seketika itu mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat lebar. "Aigoo.. aku lupa membangunkannya..aish, anak malas! Dia tertidur lama sekali..Dia bahkan belum makan malam."

Kyungsoo meracau sendiri sampai akhirnya pergi menuju kamar Jongin.

Sehun menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dengan perasaan was-was. Jongin tidur? Selama itu?

Dan pikirannya kembali mengingat saat Jongin menjaganya tadi siang.

TING TONG

Pikirannya teralih saat bel dorm berbunyi dan menampilkan wajah Taemin dibalik pintu sesaat setelah Tao membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Taemin-ah? tumben kau kesini?" Sapa Tao lalu menyuruhnya masuk.

Taemin tersenyum lebar lalu ikut masuk dan bergabung bersama yang lain.

"Aku, ingin bertemu Kai.." Ujarnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sebenarnya Taemin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin, saat tadi siang tiba-tiba Jongin menutup telfon nya secara sepihak. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan soulmate nya itu, Taemin akhirnya memilih mendatangi exo dorm untuk mengajak Jongin bermain game walau hanya untuk sebentar saja. Setidaknya... itu bisa meredam sedikit rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun dapat menangkap kekhawatiran di raut wajah Taemin sekarang. Oh, tidak Sehun juga merasakan hal tidak enak.

"Ah..benar juga..aku belum melihat Jongin dari tadi.." Sahut Baekhyun disusul anggukan Chanyeol.

"Tadi Kyungsoo sedang memanggilnya. Ia tertidur seharian ini..mungkin kepalanya agak pusing karena menjaga bocah ini seharian penuh." Canda Luhan yang kemudian disusul tawa beberapa member.

Tapi kata-kata itu menyadarkan Sehun tentang sesuatu...

Bukankah tadi Jongin bilang...

Kepalanya sakit?

Oh, tidak—

"Suho hyung!"

Tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo terdengar didepan pintu kamar Jongin. Suho lagi-lagi segera menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo saat ia datang menghampiri mereka. Kecemasan tercetak jelas di wajah putihnya.

"S..sepertinya..Jongin...sakit.. tadi saat kubangunkan tubuhnya panas sekali."

Lagi-lagi bukan hanya Suho..

tapi semuanya..

bahkan Taemin pun...

"MWO?!"

**#**#**

Bukankah dokter sudah bilang bahwa penyakit ini menular? Tentu saja Jongin tertular oleh Sehun.

Bodohnya, Jongin sudah terkena flu tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyadarinya karena mereka terlalu memperhatikan Sehun.

"Aaa aku tidak mau sakit!" Teriak suara serak Jongin saat dirinya baru saja diperiksa dokter.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menjaga kondisimu dengan baik, Jongin.." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu kembali mengompres kening Jongin.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kenapa jadi dirinya yang menderita alergi sama seperti Sehun?

"Kau bergadang lagi kan kemarin, kau lupa angin malam sangat tidak baik, Jongin.." Sahut Chanyeol lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ikut menyesal karena ia dan Baekhyun juga bergadang bersama Jongin kemarin.

"Aigoo..kenapa jadi banyak yang sakit begini? Aku harus banyak makan!" Sahut Tao lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Padahal sebenarnya ia memang lapar.

Suho dan Kris sedang mengantar dokter itu kedepan, yang lain nya masih menunggu Jongin dan ingin mengetahui keadaan Jongin.

"Maafkan kami ya Jongin, kami tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu sehingga tidak menyadari kau juga sudah flu.." Baekhyun naik ke atas kasur Jongin lalu mengusap-usap kepala Jongin.

"Maknae kita ini memang harus selalu diperhatikan.. lagipula bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bergadang lagi, Kim Jongin?" Luhan menambahi.

Jongin hanya berdecak kecil lalu memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi. Sudah terjadi juga, untuk apa mengingatnya lagi.

"Yaa! Kim Kai! Kalau kau sakit begini, kapan kau bisa pergi denganku!"

Dan Jongin langsung mengetahui siapa suara itu dan siapa orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Lee Taemin.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar sakit? Aku bahkan sudah rela-rela datang selarut ini!"

Jongin memutar matanya malas "Kau baru menyesalinya? Padahal aku sudah bilang kan tadi siang?" Ujarnya pelan karena tenggorokannya sakit.

"Ya! Mana bisa aku membatalkan jadwalku?!"

Dan satu persatu member mulai keluar perlahan dari kamar Jongin. Tidak mau ikut dalam pertengkaran konyol dua sahabat ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang paling khawatir saja pergi perlahan membiarkan keduanya dikamar.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku jadi tidak bisa liburan juga!"

"Aku kan sudah mengajakmu sejak awal, kau yang selalu tidak bisa!"

"Apa boleh buat! Kita kan sibuk!"

"Aish, terserah saja!"

Taemin kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Jongin dan sekarang ia mengganti tugas Kyungsoo mengganti kompresan Jongin. Biar bagaimanapun Taemin sangat khawatir saat mendengar Jongin sakit.

"Ppabo, jaga kesehatanmu.."

Jongin hanya bergumam pelan. Ia benar-benar sakit, walau tidak separah Sehun tapi bintik merah dan kepala yang terasa berat yang dirasakannya membuat Jongin tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Ia jadi mengingat saat Sehun sakit. Jadi ini rasanya? Aigoo, Jongin mulai merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Alergi itu, menyusahkan..ya? Sehun?

Anak itu... apa yang akan ia katakan saat mengetahui Jongin sakit? Jongin memejamkan matanya mencoba membayangkan wajah Sehun. Aish pasti namja itu akan mentertawakannya.

"Waah..kau manja sekali sampai bisa terkena alergi, Jongin.."

Nah..ini dia yang Jongin tidak ingin.

Sehun melangkah masuk kekamar Jongin dengan wajah kemenangannya. Masih terlihat beberapa bintik merah di lehernya walau sudah sedikit memudar, wajah putih pucatnya masih tercetak jelas disana menandakan anak itu belum sembuh total.

Tapi, ia memasang wajah bodohnya yang tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin, entah apa yang dipikirkan maknae itu. Ia tidak berhenti tertawa sampai ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin, jangan berlebihan seperti itu..ini kan hanya alergi.." Ujar Sehun semanis mungkin sembari menyeringai.

Jongin benar-benar ingin menendang tubuh kurus Sehun saat ini juga.

"Jongin..kau manja sekali..."

Dan..Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Yaah! OH SEHOON!"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Sehun tertawa keras sekali sampai membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati.

Sambil menatap Sehun kesal, Jongin merutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia mengatakan Sehun manja dan lain-lain.

Seperti boomerang, perkataannya itu malah menyerang dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sudah lemas menderita alergi.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah pucat Jongin yang menyesal lalu ia tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jongin.

Tidak sampai hati, Sehun juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongin saat mengetahui sahabatnya ini menderita demam. Apalagi tadi siang Jongin sudah menjaga Sehun dengan sangat baik.

Yeah walaupun Sehun mengetahui tentang sisi kecemburuan Jongin, tapi ia berusaha memaklumi itu. Toh, faktanya semua hyungnya juga menyayangi Jongin. Terbukti saat Kyungsoo bilang Jongin sakit seluruh member bahkan berlari ke kamar Jongin dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Pada dasarnya seluruh hyung nya meyayangi Jongin maupun Sehun. Semuanya tidak membeda-bedakan satu sama lain. Begitupun Jongin dan Sehun yang menyayangi seluruh hyung nya.

"Cepat sembuh, Jongin hyung..terimakasih ya kau sudah menjagaku seharian ini.. saranghae.."

Jongin dan Taemin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sehun mulai memeluk Jongin dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Maaf, jika aku sakit aku banyak menyusahkan dan membuatmu kesal. Sungguh, bahkan aku tidak menginginkan penyakit ini... maafkan aku hyung.."

Jongin merasa terharu saat Sehun akhirnya mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan "hyung" dan dengan mata yang mulai memanas ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap-usap kepala Sehun yang bersender di dadanya.

"M..maafkan aku juga yang sudah bicara macam-macam,Sehunie.." Sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan air matanya.

Bohong, jika Jongin tidak menyayangi Sehun. Ia memang sering beradu argumen dengan maknae ini, tapi sebagai member yang tidak mempunyai perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh,Jongin dan Sehun mempunyai kesamaan tersendiri.

Jongin menyayangi seluruh member, tapi selain Kyungsoo yang selalu bersama nya, Sehun lah orang yang paling Jongin sayangi berikutnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk Jongin semakin erat.

Taemin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya melihat kelakuan dua maknae Exo ini. Mereka begitu hangat walaupun tidak dengan kelakuan mereka yang selalu bertengkar dan adu mulut.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, persahabatan mereka sangat luar biasa. Bahkan Taemin sedikit menyesali perbuatannya karena tidak memperhatikan Jongin akhir-akhir ini.

"Jongin-ah.." Panggil Taemin pelan.

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia baru menyadari disitu ada Taemin.

Sama dengan Jongin yang sempat lupa keberadaan Taemin, sambil mengusap air mata nya yang hampir mengalir deras, ia menoleh pada Taemin.

"Hmm?"

Taemin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Eung, sepertinya kita harus menunda liburan kita lagi.."

"Waeyo?!"

"Eung...besok aku akan ke Jepang beberapa hari..tadinya aku kesini untuk bermain game denganmu tapi kau malah sakit begini.."

Dan Jongin tidak terima..

"ANDWAEEEE! LIBURANKU!"

Begitulah, Jongin.. tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Makanya kau harus sabar, Jongin..

**END**

* * *

**Hallo~ ini fics pertama saya~**

**Kebetulan ini cerita udah lama banget dipendem dan disimpan sendiri, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mem-post di situs ini ,**

**So, jika kalian punya kritik atau saran tentang fanfic ini tolong review nya..**

**Terimakasih.. **

**3**


End file.
